thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar
The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar is an upcoming American-South Korean film based on the Disney Junior television series of the same name, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mercury Filmworks, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to The Lion Guard: Dark of the Roar, and the fourth installment of the Lion Guard reboot series. The film will be directed by Howy Parkins and Tom Deroiser, written by Ford Riley, Elise Allen, Jack Monaco, Laura Sreebny, Krista Tucker, John Loy, and Gus Constantellis, and will star the reprising voice talents of Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Diamond White, Rob Lowe, Gabrielle Union, Eden Riegel, Khary Payton, Andrew Kishino, Christian Slater, Ernie Sabella, Kevin Schon, and Gary Anthony Williams, among newcomers David Oyelowo, Common, and Landry Bender joining the cast. Synopsis When the dry season begins in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard are busier than ever to defend the Circle of Life, and Kion unknowingly summons Scar back after using the Roar of the Elders in anger. Voice cast * Max Charles as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah cub, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is the King of Pride Rock, Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, Mufasa's son, and the reserve leader of the Lion Guard. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is the Queen of Pride Rock, Simba's mate, and Kiara and Kion's mother. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, who is the Princess of Pride Rock, Kion's older sister, Simba and Nala's daughter. * David Oyelowo as Scar Simba's deceased uncle, Kion and Kiara's great-uncle, and Mufasa's younger brother. Scar was once the leader of a Lion Guard before Kion and also had the Roar of the Elders, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Later in life, he orchestrated his brother's death with the help of his hyena henchmen. After being defeated by Simba in a vicious fight, he was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them. By the end, Kion unknowingly summoned Scar back as a fiery spirit in the Outlands' volcano after he used the Roar in anger when Janja provoked him. * Khary Payton as Rafiki An old mandrill, who is the adviser of Pride Rock. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless spotted hyena, who is the leader of his clan. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. In this film, Ushari finally gets fed up with the Lion Guard disturbing his peace and inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to Mufasa's spirit. He informs Janja of this which leads to the two of them orchestrating events that enable them to summon Scar's spirit. Upon Scar's spirit being unleashed, Ushari becomes a second-in-command to him in Scar's plot to unite all the animals of the Outlands in a plot to get revenge on the Pride Lands. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his own float after being exiled to the Outlands when his followers attempted to ambush Simba during the "Mashindano" against Makuu. * Kevin Schon as: ** Chungu An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. ** Thurston A handsome yet dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd in Chakula Plains. ** Timon Simba and Pumbaa's wisecracking meerkat friend. Timon is Bunga's other adoptive uncle. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Simba and Timon's warm-hearted common warthog friend. Pumbaa is Bunga's adoptive uncle. * Landry Bender as Makini A excitable young mandrill, who becomes Rafiki's apprentice. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa A deceased lion, who is Kion's grandfather, Simba's father, and the former King of Pride Rock. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. Several voice personalities and comedians will reprise their roles in Lion Guard roles, including Madison Pettis as Kiara's vain friend Zuri; Sarah Hyland as Kiara's other and younger friend Tiifu; Maia Mitchell as Jasiri, a spunky spotted hyena in the Outlands; Steve Blum as Makucha, a leopard living in the Back Lands, who is revealed to be the leader of his leap; Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo, an African bush elephant, who is the leader of her herd; Alex Cartana as Twiga, a Masai giraffe, who is the leader of her herd in Acacia Grove; Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga, the leader of buffalo herd; Blair Underwood as Makuu, a Nile crocodile, who is the leader of the Pride Lands' float; Michael Dorn as Bupu, a stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd; Vargus Mason as Cheezi, an excitable hyena part of Janja's clan; Beau Black as Nne, a sly and stout hyena part of Janja's clan; Justin Felinger as Mtoto, a young elephant part of Ma Tembo's herd; Nick Watt as Zito, an impatient elephant part of Ma Tembo's herd; Ana Gasteyer as Reirei, the scheming martirach of her pack; Phil LaMarr as Reirei's dimwitted mate Goigoi; Maisie Klompus as Jasiri's skeptical sister Madoa; Fiona Hart as Tunu's sister Wema; Crimson Hart as Wema's brother Tunu; Sinbad as Uroho, the comedic leader of the Traveling Baboon Show; Howy Parkins as Mbeya, an old black rhinoceros; and Kevin Michael Richardson as Beshte's father Basi. New additions to the cast will include Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu, a plains zebra with golden stripes, who is the leader of the herd in the Back Lands; Raini Rodriguez as Raha's sister Starehe, Rico Rodriguez as Starehe's twin brother Raha; Justin Hires as Hodari, a gecko wanting to be a crocodile; Ford Riley as Njano, a blue-tongued rainbow skink and Shupavu's second-in-command; Nolan North as Tamka, a unintelligent crocodile and Kiburi's second-in-command; Kristofer Hivju as Kenge, a monitor lizard, who dislikes being called a "little lizard"; Ace Gibson as Tumbili, an elderly red colobus, who is the leader of his troop; Mekai Curtis as Furaha, a playable red colobus; Jacob Bertrand as Chama, a playable elephant; Cade Sutton as Mzaha, a playable sable antelope. Meghan Strange, who previously voiced Laini, voices Shupavu, a sneaky fire skink, who is the leader of her group. Jorge Diaz, who has voiced Mapigano, voices Nduli, a Nile crocodile part of Kiburi's float. Production On 25 March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. The film will feature Season 1 episodes 5-16: "The Rise of Scar", "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", "Swept Away", "Rafiki's New Neighbors", "Rescue in the Outlands", "The Ukumbusho Tradition", "The Bite of Kenge", "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas", "The Morning Report", "The Golden Zebra", "The Little Guy", and "Divide and Conquer". Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Films